Bad Future
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Many years after ARK, Dr. Eggman finally conqued the world. All of the Sonic Crew has been either captured or killed except one. Now, Tails, Cream and Amy must escape before they are killed too! PG13 for death and mild swearing. Story good, summary sux
1. Escape

Bad Future

First of all, the title of this story is inspired by Sonic CD. You can travel into the future, and if you have collected all of the time stones, you enter the good future, which is filled with flowers and no enemies etc, but if you haven't you enter the bad future which is the opposite: industrial, filled with machines etc.

I know I should be working on Chaos is Power, but inspiration struck.

Chapter 1: Escape

Miles "Tails" Prower the two tailed fox sat in a jail cell with the only other animals he had seen in months. They where Amy Rose the pink hedgehog, and Cream the Rabbit. All three had matured greatly in the past year of captivity. Tails wore a green vest, and baggy jeans. Amy wore a white tank top and cameo pants. Cream was dressed like Amy, but her tank top was orange. All three of their clothes where tattered.

"Hello, my friends." A mocking voice said as the door to the cell opened.

"Hello Dr. Eggman" Tails replied grudgingly.

"IT'S OVERLORD ROBOTNIK!" He shouted angrily. He was wearing a variation of the outfit from the ARK incident, but it had a red, flowing cape, and instead of a pair of goggles on his head, he had a golden crown. Plus, he was flanked by what looked like robotic suites of armor, they where his guard robots. "Eh-hem" he cleared his throat. "I have become tired with keeping you here, your friends have tried so many pathetic attempts to rescue you, that I have become bored of it, although that is how I finally killed Tikal."

"WHAT!?" Amy and Cream screamed.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU BASTARD!!!" Tails yelled, lunging and the mad doctor. His fist was one inch away from Robotnik's face, when the guard robots grabbed him.

"This is going to feel SO good." Dr. Eggman laughed, holding a gun to Tails' heart. "Time to die."

"Not today!" A familiar voice yelled. Knuckles the Echidna jumped forward, destroying both guard robots.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Eggman yelled, running off.

"Hey, guys" Knuckles said smiling, his face lined with age, and he even had a small gray goatee. "You've all grown a lot since I last saw you."

"So have you." Amy replied, smiling.

"Knuckles! Look!" Cream yelled, pointing at two guard robots in each of four hallways, advancing.

"Let's go!" Amy said, her infamous Piko-Piko Hammer appearing in her hand.

"Yeah!" Cream yelled, getting in her fighter's stance.

"Ready!" Knuckles and Tails replied, standing back-to-back.

"SURRENDER OR YOU WILL BE TERMANATED!!!" All six guard robots shouted in unison.

"Yeah right!" Amy retorted, knocking off two of the robotic guard's heads with her hammer. "That felt SO good!"

"Hi-yah!" Cream yelled, performing a flying kick into a guard's chest, punching a huge hole, exposing a control panel, which she dug her foot into, causing it to short circuit.

The final three rushed at Tails and Knuckles, but the furries were ready. Knux performed an uppercut knocking off one of the guard's heads and Tails used his tails like a propeller, slicing the remaining machines in two.

"Follow me!" Knuckles shouted urgently, gesturing to an exit.

All four friends ran through a huge machine city, with alarms blaring from every building. Two more guard robots jumped in their way, but Cream destroyed them before they could do any damage.

"Whoa," Knuckles began in awe "I didn't know you could fight like that!"

"Well, without Cheese, I had to learn to defend myself. You can thank Tails and Amy for that."

After a long time, they ran into a huge building where a gigantic battle was taking place. There where 30 to 40 furries, but they where greatly outnumbered by the guard robots, plus, the machines had advanced technology, while the animals only had primitive weapons and a few stolen plasma rifles.

"The captives have been freed!" Knuckles announced. "Time to take our leave! Follow me!" He ran off.

After a while of running after Knuckles, they came to a room 50 feet tall, with all of the walls filled with giant containers.

"What is this place?" Amy asked, amazed.

"This must be where Eggman keeps the fuel for his machines." Tails concluded.

"Correct." A red hedgehog answered. "Now, everyone! Follow me."

Tails looked at Knuckles unsurely.

"Follow him" Knuckles said. "I'll cover the rear."

As they left the building, they came upon a huge clearing at the edge of a forest. They ran into the forest and climbed a hill where they could see the city, which spread as far as the eye could see.

"This place sure has gotten bigger since we were captured." Amy observed. "Right Knuckles? WHERE'S KNUCKLES!?"

No one answered.

"KNUCKLES!!!!!" Cream screamed.

"There's no way to escape Knuckles." Ivo Robotnik said smirking.

"Escape was never the plan." Knux said, returning the smirk, lunging at one of the fuel canisters.

'KA-BOOM!' The building they had been in just a little while ago exploded in a ball of flame, engulfing many other buildings.

"KNUCKLES!!!!!!!!!" Tails, Amy and Cream all shouted.

"It was his plan from the beginning" The red hedgehog explained "He sacrificed himself to destroy the leader of the machines: Doctor Ivo Robotnik."

"But Eggman has used decoys before!" Tails yelled. "What if-"

With that he flew down to the wreckage, and searched through the debis until he came upon Eggman's severed head. But wires where coming out of it, and it was metallic.

"Mwahaha!" Eggman's voice came from loudspeakers hidden in the decoy's mouth. "There's ANOTHER dead friend of yours Tails! Mwahaha!"

"DAMMIT!" Tails screamed, throwing the decoy's head into a remaining piece of a wall.

He felt a hand on his shoulder; it was the red hedgehog. "I know how you feel." He said. "Knuckles was like a father to me."

"Shut up! You don't' know how I feel! " Tails screamed in a rage! "We used to defeat him so easily" He said in a small voice. "But he finally managed to stop us. Sonic... Shadow... Emerl... Rouge...Espio...Vector...Charmy... Mighty...Cheese...Chaos...Gamma...Omega...Even Big. AND NOW TIKAL AND KNUCKLES!" A single tear ran down his cheek. "I miss then all so much. I remember when this all started that fateful day..."

That's the end of chapter one! How d'ya like it. Next chapter will be a flashback! Oh, and I'm holding an illustration contest! Choose any part of this story and draw a picture of it! Email it to me at and if you have AIM, please send me your screen name. Winner will win something that I haven't decided yet (maybe the winner and I can negotiate) but they will get honorary mention in the story and may get to put a fan character in!

Please review or I won't continue!


	2. How It All Began part 1

**Time to answer reviews! **

** Strangeperson: Thanks. As you can see, I am not going to stop writing this. **

**Celestial the Hedgrid: Thanks for the all-around kudos and getting my contest some publicity. Ooohhhh! Inspiration eh? Can't wait to see what it is. (If you put it on )**

**shadowshock12: K. I am**

**Golbezandcrew: Thanks for the review, but that laugh... backs away**

**(blank): I agree, but too bad for you that I don't know how to write romance. Hey! Don't blush from stupidity! That was an awesome review. I love praise! (and flames, as long as they have justification)**

**Eggboy: A little protective are we?**

**Shade-the-Hedgehog: Okay, I'm continuing! You don't need to yell.**

Bad Future

Okay, if you enter the contest, I will post all entrants in the next chapter and the readers will vote through reviews. BUT PLEASE! SOMEONE ENTER! It can be anything to do with the story! A scene, a group shot a collage or anything else to do with the story. SOMEONE ENTER! No one else had entered; you have a higher chance of winning! But make sure to send me a link, not just a picture (well, you CAN send just a picture, but it won't be judged or posted).

Warning! This chapter will be filled with death.

Warning! This contains spoilers to Sonic Battle! You have been warned.

Chapter Two: How It All Began part 1

"Hey Tails!" Sonic the Hedgehog shouted happily, running into the two tailed fox's lab.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Tails said, not even looking up from his tinkering.

"Whatcha doin?" Sonic asked glancing over Tails' shoulder.

"Just reviving our old pal Emel." He answered calmly.

"REALLY" Sonic shouted with joy. "But, wait remember what happened to Emerl last time?

"_I shall conquer all..."_

"Don't worry, I thing that I've removed all parts of the evil 'Gizoid' from Emerl's mind."

"But Shadow thought the same thing and he was wrong!!"

"_Here Emerl! Take this last Chaos Emerald!"_

"_I shall become one with all things. I shall conquer all..."_

"_Oh no you don't! I, Shadow the Hedgehog, your new master command you! 'Bring hope to Humanity!'_

"_I shall- Whoa Shadow! Don't go all serious on me like that!"_

"_Look who's talking. Oh, well. You can now live you're life in peace!"_

"But then..." Sonic continued.

"_Please... spare me!"_

"_Your not very cool, Eggman._

"_Tell me, Gizoid! Are you ready to start capturing energy!?"_

"_What?! N-no!"_

"_Fire Final Egg Blaster!"_

"....................._."_

"_Look! All of those stars are gone!_

"_N-no!"_

"_Hahahaha! Sonic! There's one 'link' you and your friends didn't know about! If the Gizoid encounters someone with incredible power, it will form a 'link' with them!"_

"_1010101011110000101010101010100101010101010101000011101010- I shall... all things... conquer all"_

"_Yes! Now Gizoid! Establish a link with ME!"_

"_Launch Final Egg Blaster at Earth..."_

"_Gizoid! What are you doing!? If you destroy the Earth, I'll never be able to rule it!_

"_Get out of the way!"_

"Yes, Sonic, I remember all of that, but remember, all Gerald did was modify Emerl, I'm rebuilding him from scratch. He should have all of his old memories and battle techniques he captured from us, he won't need the Chaos Emeralds to function, and the war machine 'Giziod' will be gone! Besides, if Emerl does go wacko again and if you can't stop him (even though you could last time) I've got an emergency shutoff controller."

"Well, if you're so sure..." Sonic began reluctantly "Oh, Hell! Lets do it! When will you be done?"

"Finished!"

Emerl's eyes began glowing bright green. After ten seconds, they stopped and their once-dead friend sat up."

"Sonic... Tails... am I alive?"

"Yep!" Tails answered. "You're alive and well! And that's not all! Sonic, Emerl, meet your other rebuilt friend: E-102 Gamma!

"Hello." Gamma said in a monotone, stepping in through a door.

"Chaos Gamma?" Emerl shouted, getting in Sonic's famous fighter's stance.

"No, no." Tails began. "It's the ORIGINAL Gamma. Sonic, you remember him right."

"Of coarse." Sonic answered.

"Well, he has all of the same memories but isn't powered by a defenseless animal."

"Cool."

**Meanwhile:**

Knuckles and Tikal the Echidnas sat in the shrine of the Master Emerald. "I sense a disturbance in the Earth. Something horrible is about to happen." Knuckles stated.

"So, you feel it too..." Tikal said.

"Yes. You had better tell Sonic." Knuckles said.

**And in Station Square:**

"Come on Cream! One more round of boxercise!"

"Amy, you know how I feel about that..." Cream began. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge airship very similar to the Egg Carrier, and many many other ships flew over Station Square.

"That must be Eggman!" Amy yelled. "Come on!" With that, Amy and Cream ran out of Amy's apartment.

****

"Espio! Look!" Vector the Crocodile yelled, pointing out the window of their detective agency.

"It's Eggman! It has to be!" Espio the Chameleon growled looking at the air fleet.

"That creep never gives up!" Mighty the Armadillo said.

"Let's teach him what the Chaotix are made of!" Charmy the Bee said, doing a midair flip.

**And a bit later in the Mystic Ruins:**

"What is that?" Big the Cat asked, dopily, looking into the sky at the same air fleet the others saw.

"Ribit! Ribit!" His oldest friend, Froggy answered. "

"Let's go!" Big yelled.

**Back on Angel Island, at the shrine of the Master Emerald**

"Shit." Knuckles swore, seeing that the huge fleet was heading right at him. "Tikal had better get here with the others soon."

Ten jet like machines transformed into humanoid robots and rushed at Knuckles.

"Take this!" He shouted, punching two to smithereens.

Immediately, the other eight threw a net over him, took aim, and...

"Don't hurt our pal!" Sonic yelled, destroying two machines before the others could react. The remaining ones fired at Sonic, but he dodged. Then, the Tornado 2 in X-Fighter mode flew in, flown by Tails and took out another machine.

"Allow us to finish this!" Emerl yelled, rushing in with Gamma and Tikal.

"GAMMA?! EMERL?! Knuckles yelled, surprised.

"Lock-on. FIRE!" Gamma said, firing a cluster of missiles, destroying two more machines.

Tikal jumped into the air and began chanting the ancient language of the Echidnas. "Brisngr!" She yelled, shooting a ball of flame at a robot, causing it to explode.

"Data captured: Tikal-Brisngr (fire)" Emerl stated. "Try this on for size, you stupid machines. Brisngr!" Emerl shot a huge ball of fire at the final robot destroying it.

After freeing Knuckles from the net, the group prepared for the true onslaught of the opposing fleet.

**At Team Dark's Base:**

"A gigantic cluster of Eggman ships is heading towards an unidentified power source, somehow related to the Chaos Emeralds." Omega informed his partners.

"It has to be that Master Emerald!" Rouge said. "That Eggman had better stay away from my jewels!"

"A little possessive are we?" Shadow joked. "There's no time for games. Let's go!" He said, suddenly turning serious.

**Back at the Shrine of the Master Emerald:**

"Knuckles!" Charmy yelled.

"We saw that fleet come here." Espio informed them walking up with Vector and Mighty.

"You're not the only ones." Amy said running up with Cream. "Oh, HI SONIC!" She exclaimed, noticing the blue hedgehog and running towards him.

"We have no time for this Amy!" Sonic yelled, pulling her out of the way of a laser, just in time.

"So, you tried to catch Mom by surprise!" Emerl accused, jumping between Amy and machine that had fired the blast.

"Truly underhanded." Gamma said in his usual monotone.

"Gamma? Emerl? I thought you were dead." Amy stated.

"I noticed that too." Shadow said, using his air shoes to fly in with Rouge and Omega.

Sonic hurriedly explained what had happened.

"Now I understand." Rouge said. "Eggman! Come down here and face us yourself!"

"Very well." Eggman laughed, coming down in a machine that looked like a giant scorpion with wings. "How do you like the 'Egg Scorpio!?'"

"Oh, wow! How original!" Sonic mocked.

"I see you need a demonstration!" Eggman laughed, extending the tail so fast that it hit the Tornado 2, destroying it before anyone could react.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!" Tails screamed, falling from the explosion.

"TAILS!" Sonic yelled.

"I've got him!" Rouge flew up, catching Tails.

"Thanks Rouge," Tails breathed a sigh of relief. "But I can fly myself."

"Well in that case..." Rouge began, purposely dropping Tails.

"Thanks" Tails said sarcastically, flying by spinning his two tails like a propeller, going towards the ground to land with the group.

"Don't mention it." Rouge said, also sarcastically, landing along with Tails.

"Glad to see you're alright, Tails." Sonic said to his friend. "You guys stand back. I'll handle Eggy by myself."

"Sonic, most would consider that move brave." Eggman began "I call it foolhardy!" The tail of the Egg Scorpio launched forward, and Sonic was barely able to avoid it. "You see Sonic, I was able to lock my scanners on to you when you were standing in your little group. No matter how fast you move, I will always be able to hit you!"

"Well, if you can always hit me, how come you just missed with that giant tail?" Sonic asked cockily, but there was a strain in his voice.

"That was just a warning shot! Now the true battle begins!" Eggman laughed, nailing Sonic in the chest with a laser.

"Sonic! Get out of there!" Shadow yelled desperately. "We all need to attack together! You have no chance on your own!"

"Very sentimental." Eggman sneered "but Sonic wont be able to even get near you! He is completely in my power!"

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic snapped back, struggling to his feet and jumping towards the mad doctor.

"Take this!" Eggman yelled firing a missile at Sonic.

"Magic Hands!" Sonic yelled, clapping his hands together, causing the missile to appear in his hands. "Take this!" he yelled, throwing the missile back at Eggman. It was heading straight at the cockpit when...

"Hahahahahaha!" Eggman laughed manically, pressing a button, causing a huge laser to fire from the tail of the mechanical scorpion. The beam obliterated the missile, and hit Sonic before he could do anything. It blasted through his torso, destroying all of Sonic's vital organs. Sonic the Hedgehog died instantly. There was no suffering.

Everything was silent. Everyone, even Big the Cat (who had just joined the group a few seconds ago) had known Sonic in some way. Rival to Shadow, love to Amy, rescuer to Cream and Cheese, best friend to Tails, the one who helped save Froggy to Big and Froggy. Everyone had known Sonic and everyone had loved him. He had helped them all out when they were in need, but that was all over now. Sonic was gone, and never coming back.

The silence was broken by Dr. Eggman's evil laugh. "Hahahaha! After all these years I finally did it! Sonic the Hedgehog is no more! No more will he ruin my plans! No more will he destroy my machines! I win! I win! I win!!!!!!!"

Everyone began to cry. Some like Shadow and Espio were able to hold most of it in, but most, like Amy and Tails couldn't, and just fell to their knees, sobbing.

Eggman looked down on the poor animals and sneered "Heh, you're hero is dead. You might as well surrender."

The animals looked up at him. Their eyes were no longer full of sadness, but pure rage. The entire group, even the peace loving Tikal and Cream charged at the insane doctor.

Immediately, the Egg Scorpio unfolded its wings and launched into the air, trying to avoid the attacks.

It didn't work.

Rouge, Emerl (using Rouge's flying data), Charmy and Cheese unfolded their wings and launched at the Egg Scorpio, Tails spun his tails like a helicopter, Cream flapped her ears, Omega and Gamma used their jets, Tikal used her magic, and Shadow used his air shoes to fly after the evil doctor.

Eggman cursed at himself for not getting a lock on the other creatures while he had the chance. Desperately, he fired an onslaught of 20 missiles at Shadow and Rouge, who were in the front of the group.

Shadow dodged in time, but Rouge did not. She was hit by 4 missiles, which exploded instantly, killing her.

Tikal, who was right behind Shadow and Rouge, created a magical shield, protecting herself and anyone close to her from the missiles. 12 missiles hit the shield, exploding harmlessly, but 4 missed the shield, one flew at Tails, and 3 flew right at Omega. Tails dodged in midair, but the missile grazed his rotor tails, disabling his ability to fly. Tikal caught him with magic, saving him from splattering on the island far below. At the same time, Omega dodged the first missile, but the remaining 2 hit him, blowing off his left arm and right leg. The missile that Omega dodged hit Cheese, killing the chao instantly

Far below at the shrine of the Master Emerald, the pale green glow given off by the Master Emerald turned bright red. The island began vibrating, causing the ruins of the shrine to deteriorate even more.

After about ten seconds, the island and the emerald returned to normal, but in front of the Master Emerald stood the protector of the chao and god of destruction, Chaos!

Well, wasn't that exiting!? Now let's look at how the characters are doing at a glance.

Sonic: Dead (Killed by beam)

Tails: Unable to fly (tails damaged by missiles)

Knuckles: Alive

Shadow: Alive (In airspace above Angel Island)

Rouge: Dead (Killed by 4 missiles)

Omega: Missing left arm and right leg (damaged by missiles)

Gamma: Alive (In airspace above Angel Island)

Emerl: Alive (In airspace above Angel Island)

Big: Alive

Froggy: Alive

Cream: Alive (In airspace above Angel Island)

Cheese: Dead (killed by one missile)

Tikal: Alive (using magic shield and holding Tails in midair in airspace above Angel Island)

Charmy: Alive (In airspace above Angel Island)

Espio: Alive

Mighty: Alive

Vector: Alive

Chaos: Alive (Just appeared out of the Master Emerald)

Look at all those dead and injured people! Well in How It Began part 2, there will be many more animals added to the list!

R&R! Oh, and if you caught my reference to Eragon, I will give you a cookie. Also, remember to enter my contest! Pleeeeaaaase? Sad Puppy dog face


End file.
